robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Terrifying Creepypasta That Kills: 1996 Voltage
Hello. My name is Haylee Roge. I live in Scranton, Pennsylvania. It was March 23rd, 2019, my friend, Ethan had told me about this cool game called Roblox. I downloaded it on my phone and made my account. My account is HayleeTheBestGirlPal. Ethan friended me and showed me MeepCity. I really didn't like MeepCity, though. I told Ethan "i rlly h8 meep city" and we moved on to another game. The next game was Work at a Pizza Place. I hated that also. Pretty much every game Ethan showed me the more I hated Roblox. Until he showed me Adopt and Raise a Baby. I really hated that game also but when a girl by the username "Zan3_Gam3rYT" joined the game, she immediately said ":fly me" she flew upwards and said "PICKY HAYLEE. YOU'RE A BACON HAIR NOOB ANYWAYS SO SHUT YOUR SNAPPER!" I am pretty sure that most of that would've been tagged out but I guess she found out some way to get past that. "Who the hell are you?!" Ethan said. "Oh, who am I?" Zan3_Gam3rYT said, "hehe, I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" In real life I squealed a bit in fear because of the sudden outburst. "WTH?!" I said, "and what the flip do you want?" "Hmmm" Zan3_Gam3rYT took out a dagger in game, "YOUR SOUL, YOUR LIFE, YOUR BEING" "How do you suppose you'd kill anyone in a game?" I asked. I shouldn't have asked. There was a squeal, exactly like the one I mustered up a minute ago, right behind me in my bedroom in real life. I looked back and there was a young girl standing on her all fours on top of my bed. She charged at me, I screamed but my parents didn't come to the rescue, in fact there was no noises, and it was pitch black other than the girl. I screamed as she got closer. I made a break for it. I ran to my door, dropping my phone and cracking the screen. Immediately it said "Lost Connection To The Game Server" on my cracked screen. I tried the door handle. It wouldn't open, but I hadn't locked it. I screamed loudly as the young girl pounced on my back. I tried to shake her off, but she was a savage little girl. I noticed that she seemed slightly transparent. Pain erupted in my neck. She was biting me and trying to eat me. (Oh sorry, that was probably a bit gross. I hope you weren't on your way to lunch). She dug her small fingernails into my back and squealed. "REEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed loudly and prayed silently. I wondered how a young girl can say "REE" that loudly. She dug into my back, neck, and any flesh she can get a hold of. I tried to fight back. I kicked, punched, and shook, but she just wouldn't leave. "Bug off!" I said in shear terror. She knocked me over and I hit my head hard on the floor. I went unconscious. When I woke up, the girl was gone, I wasn't hurt, my phone was off, and my parents were hovering over me with worried expressions on their faces. Ever since that day I'll never forget what fear truly is. I quit Roblox, and I'm never going to return. Category:Marked for Review